


Happenings

by Dispatch22705, PhryneFicathon



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dispatch22705/pseuds/Dispatch22705, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhryneFicathon/pseuds/PhryneFicathon
Summary: Phryne returns from England to find Jack is unavailable to her. What is a woman to do?





	Happenings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sassasam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sassasam).



> Happy fic-athon recipient! I hope you’re having a great 2017 so far, and I wish you a great year! Of the several great and thoughtful prompts you provided, I chose “I warned you this would happen!”

Her whirlwind trip to England had left her frazzled and more than annoyed with her father. Phryne took as much time as she needed to be fully restored for a return trip…and to get her hands on the newest designs in gowns and lingerie.

The silk and lace concoctions rested in her pack and featured in her airborne daydreams as she made her way back to Australia, back to comfort of home. And back to Jack, to the promises in his gaze and the strength of his hands against her back. She dreamt of him kissing her, smoothing his hands over the opaque lavender teddy she’d bought, dreamt of him slipping his fingers between the inner hem of a black lace panty and her bare folds. She shivered in anticipation of the heat in his eyes when she would appear at his side in nothing but an ivory floor length nightgown.

She dreamt, fantasized, anticipated, shivered…all of it.

And she arrived home to learn he was undercover on a mission and could be for some time. She’d delicately hinted that she wanted to see him, and had received a message back that it wouldn’t be possible, that it wasn’t entirely safe.

It would not do. She lasted a few days, simmered in impatience when one week turned to two. But it got to be too much, to the point of doing insane things…like breaking into his house to bring him dinner without his permission…nevermind that it was long past sundown.

Which is how she ended up where she was now, hands up, leaning back against the sink, staring down the barrel of Jack Robinson’s gun.

\--j&p--

“Phryne,” he hissed in disbelief, and she noticed a small shake to his hands as he lowered his gun a bit. “What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what--”

“Jack,” she murmured his name, not looking for forgiveness, just to placate him to the point of lowering his gun all the way.

“I could have shot you.”

He was serious. It _was_ serious. But it was also so good to see him, to hear him, to sense him. Phryne lowered her arms and tried to stand still. His adrenaline was still palpable, manifested in dilated pupils, quivering shoulders and arms. He was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and nothing else. Her gaze traversed his upper half, the long veins up and down his arms, the smattering of chest hair that lower bisected his stomach and led to his waistband. It was a burnished copper that made her mouth dry and her palms itch to touch.

“I warned you this would happen!” he continued.

It was on the tip of her tongue to say that he hadn’t actually explicitly told her he would pull a gun on her in his kitchen, but she wisely bit those words back.

“I’ve missed you,” she confessed, lifting her eyes to meet his.

Very carefully, he set his police-issued gun down and straightened. Phryne took a step toward him, but he beat her to it and soon she found herself surrounded by him, by Jack, the featured player in her most recent dreams. His hands rested on the counter on both side of her hips. Her hands landed on his shoulders. The wide width, rippling sinews, and surprisingly silky skin all mesmerized her. “I’ve missed you,” she said again, though she’d never had him like this.

A low rumble of sound escaped his lips. “Phryne,” he groaned, just before capturing her mouth with his. It was all-encompassing, desperate, _delightful_.

“I can feel you smiling as we kiss,” he murmured against her lips and she laughed softly. Jack nibbled a path from her mouth to her neck before skimming the edge of his teeth against one sensitive ear lobe.

Phryne shivered and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist until his hands were cupping her hips. They fit. It was a new closeness between them, literally and figuratively. And she was realizing it still wasn’t enough. It was a need that would only be soothed by being as close to him as humanly possible, with him buried inside her. She’d had plenty of sex, but this was different, intimate.

“I’ve missed you too.” His hands squeezed, reminding her that for all of her in-flight plans to seduce him in barely-there silks and lace, she was now dressed almost commonly in simple trousers and a blouse, covered in a trench coat. It didn’t seem to cool his ardor at all. Their hands tangled at their waists as they unfastened her coat. It fell to the floor, followed by her blouse and bra, leaving them both topless.

It was happening quickly, yet was a long time coming, considering. Jack skimmed his hands over her bare back, murmuring an encouragement as he let his large hands come to rest against her rear end. Phryne pressed against his stomach until he took a step back. “To the bedroom,” she instructed. “Lead the way, Inspector.”

With a smile, he grabbed her hand and led the way. His bedroom was a mess; he wasn’t exactly expecting company, and she saw that he’d likely been distracted by whatever case he’d been working. But all of it faded into the background when he encouraged her onto the bed and knelt beside it, placing his hands at her ankles to remove her shoes. She leaned back when he slid his hands up to her waistband and unfastened the buttons along her hip. With pressure on her shoulders, she lifted up as he removed her pants and then rested on her elbows to watch as he pulled the material down and off her legs. He stared at her, licking his lips as he let his gaze roam from her ankles, back up to her thighs. With his index finger, he traced the top lines of her stockings before inching up toward her underwear. Those he removed, laying a soft kiss below her stomach in the process.

Phryne sucked in a breath at the feeling. She felt weightless, her neck falling back when she felt his hands nudging her thighs open. He kissed all around her until she was undulating in anticipation. His bare shoulders pressed against the insides of her legs, his thumbs traced her curls, and his wide lips caressed her. Jack licked the bud of her sex, slowly back and forth at first. It was raspy and hot and wet and made her mindless.

“Don’t stop, Jack,” she pleaded, weaving her fingers into his hair. She lightly scratched his scalp and he groaned against her wetness. The vibration made her rock up to meet his face, and he responded by sucking her clit into his mouth, ratcheting up the pressure and sweetness. The sheets were clenched, tangled and twisted beneath her hands and body as she writhed in pleasure. “Jack, Jack, _Jack_ ,” she cried out as an orgasm swept through her.

He didn’t stop, but rode out the sensation with her, combining soft endearments with long, languid licks against her sex, still kneeling on the floor in supplication. It was exquisite, and she rotated her hips to keep the connection going. After her body relaxed, she pulled in a deep breath. “More, Jack,” she stroked his shoulders and urged him upward. He obliged, joining her on the bed, _his_ bed. They rearranged their bodies until he was over her. She gripped his pants and shoved them to his hips, and he watched with a bit of embarrassed satisfaction when her mouth formed a pleased and surprised o at the way his hard, aching cock jutted forward.

“Wonderful,” she breathed, and before he knew it, she was shimmying down beneath him, and her mouth was wrapped around him. It was hot and wet and he tensed from head to toe to keep from coming in less than 30 seconds.

“Yes,” he groaned. “No,” he squeezed his eyes shut against the onslaught of sensation. Her tongue fluttered at the tender juncture of shaft and tip, and he felt his testicles tighten up. “Please, please wait. I want--” he rasped and leaned back, tenderly cupping her jaw to remove himself from her mouth. Just the visual made him nearly explode. Though making her come and having her mouth on him was in his top three fantasies, he wanted the ultimate. “I…”

“Come inside me,” she agreed, arching her back and tilting her hips as he resettled between her legs. The slick feel of his tip against her entrance made her shiver. The snug clasp of her body as he slid in an inch made them both cry out. The slow press of his throbbing cock to the end of her walls made them both freeze. It was new, it was sensational, it was _home_.

She wanted him home. On every slide out, she gripped his shoulders with her hands and tightened her legs around his waist. With every thrust back in, she arched up to meet him and whispered _yes_ in his ear, against his throat, to his heartbeat in his chest.

His rhythm faltered for a second, and then he was plundering. His breathing grew rough, punctured with desperate groans in time with his movements. He clasped the undersides of her thighs, cupping her legs for balance as he shoved in and out of her. Sweat gathered at the hollow of his throat and along his ridged abdominals. Phryne watched, entranced at the way he used his full body to fuck her, all of those muscles working to bring himself pleasure, to carry her with him. She bent her knees and the angle shifted, lining his groin up with her clit on every thrust. It was wet and hot and so good, and he buried deep and held still for a second before starting again.

“Jack,” she smoothed his damp hair from his forehead, staring up into his eyes as he gazed down at her. She cupped his cheek and rose up to press her mouth against his. Their tongues tangled as their bodies joined. He grew even more frenzied, and bit at her lips for a second before his body froze. He groaned and twitched and then was coming, rocking into her and gasping her name. His release triggered hers again, and she tumbled into pleasure.

Eventually their bodies stilled, and the air was cooled around them. He shivered and tugged her close. Phryne rested against him and leaned back to meet his eyes. Their lips met in a quick, soft, and familiar kiss, and the familiarity brought a warmth to the moment. She remembered his earlier words; “I warned you this would happen,” she teased, and he laughed.

Tomorrow might bring trouble, and more separation if his undercover assignment continued. But for now, they were together.

\--j&p--


End file.
